Bitten
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: It started with a confession... Slight AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

**Been in a major Batman Beyond mood lately, so I figured I'd give it a shot to write up a story of my favorite couple, TerryxMax. Some characters may be ooc, please take note that OOCness IS NECESSARY FOR THIS FIC TO WORK. If you can't handle the characters being out of character I suggest you pic another story to read. If you can handle it, welcome and Enjoy~ **

The halls of Hamilton Hill High School had been decorated festively and frilly in celebration of what is perhaps known as the most complex holiday of the year. Most would agree the day of valentine's is a complicated one. It is a day of beauty, passion, and warmth, but most importantly love. It is a day where one show's their significant other they are cared for, thought of and loved.

February fourteenth seems to be a day filled with joy and happiness. But alas it is also a day of sadness and sorrow, heartache, pain, anger and regret. A day where one tends to feel alone and unloved more than the average day. It is a day particularly hard for those who have no significant other. And for those who have no one momentous, this joyous day is considered emotional torture.

In the case of Max Gibson, for her, there was no such luck for a joyful day. It had been a quite an uneventful, sad but long day that was fortunately reaching its end, school wise. School would be over in a matter of minutes. The lonely teenager had survived the gushiness of Valentine's Day and the pink haired girl wanted nothing more than to go home grab a bowl of ice cream, curl up in bed with her cat Keller, and watch some good action packed films.

"Max!"

At the call of her name, Max stopped her process of placing her books in her locker and turned. She groaned inwardly as dread and heartache flowed through her in a massive wave, filling her stomach with unease, leaving her with an upset stomach. Why now? She'd done well to avoid falling in shambles all day. Why the misfortune now?

Looking away for a split second, she gave a deep sigh. Best to keep this simple and stay focused. Prepping herself, the teen looked up once again. Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan were fast approaching, fingers intertwined.

Max had grown accustomed to the sight, but today and only because of today it was essentially harder to endure. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the couple stopped in their tracks before her. "Hey" she greeted in an unenthusiastic manner, her voice filled with false cheer. "Hey" Terry and Dana both greeted. "We missed you today" Terry added soon after.

Max gave a simple shrug, "Yeah, been busy." Her eyes shifted aside. Why could she not be left alone? Was it too much to ask for? She gasped as she was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Dana cried in a cheerful tone. Humph, there was nothing happy about this dreadful day.

Max grunted as she forced a smile, "Ditto." She stepped back as Dana released her, looking up as Terry stepped forward. She stirred as he pulled her close into a tight embrace, "Happy Valentine's Day Max." His velvet voice sent shivers down her back. Instinctively she returned the hug, loving every second she had him close to her. His body was warm and firm. Through the fabric of the black shirt, she could feel his rounded shoulders and muscular chest. Pressed up against him, she could feel his abs, chiseled no doubt.

If only to be able to stay in his arms, never having to fear losing the feel of safety, comfort, and love. Sadly, it wasn't so. Realizing the seconds ticking by, Max concluded she had lingered in his hold for too long. Feigning a chuckle, she removed herself from his grasp and stepped back. "Thanks Ter, same to you." Averting her eyes, she forced back the blush threatening to form on her cheeks.

"So" she cleared her throat as she glanced around in attempts to distract herself, catching sight of Chelsea and Nelson standing at the other side of the hall. Terry narrowed his eyes as he took notice of her odd distant behavior. "So" he said. What was wrong? It wasn't like Max to leave them in awkward silence. Feeling his intense gaze on her, Max kept hers astray. He mustn't see. He mustn't' know. But under his scrutinizing eyes it was hard to hide.

"Chelsea!" Dana shouted. Max was startled but for once she was thankful for the girl's presence. "Hey guys, I'll be right back" Dana said walking away soon after. Max gulped. Slag it! This was exactly what she wanted to avoid, being alone with Terry!

The teen took an inaudible breath. Remain calm, she told herself. Just be your normal cool casual self. It's just Terry, your best friend. No big deal. Oh but it was. The man was not only her best friend; he was her infatuation, her forbidden fruit. He was just the man she dreamt of but couldn't have.

"Max, are you okay?" Terry's voice echoed. Flack, he noticed! The teen cleared her throat again, nodding. "Fine" she spoke quickly, a little too quickly much to her liking. Slag it!

Terry raised a brow in doubt. She was lying. He knew her too well. She was hiding something and he didn't seem to like it one bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his tactic to show he was serious. "Max, you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone. I know when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

Butterflies fluttered about in the pink haired teen's stomach from just his mere touch, leaving her flustered. Forcing it all down, she retracted his hand. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She forced another smile, this one small, never truly reaching her lips. Terry wasn't having it. He leaned in close. "Max…"

In response Max stepped back, her heart rate picking up, "Really Terry. I'm fine. Stop it already." Why was she lying? This was really not like her. Footsteps having caught his attention, Terry looked up to see Dana returning. Giving a defeated sigh he stepped back. Max followed his gaze. Relief filled her; Saved by the princess herself; Impeccable timing on her part.

"What did I miss?" Dana questioned with a smile. "Nothing much" Terry replied, his gaze falling back on his best friend. Max still refused to meet his gaze. Instead she kept her eyes on Dana, cringing inwardly as she saw Dana's arm coil around Terry's waist. Clearing her throat yet again, she turned toward her locker; she had yet to finish with her books.

On autopilot, Max reached down into her book bag. "So Max," Dana began. "Terry and I were wondering if you'd join us for some chili to celebrate Valentine's Day. Or we could even go for some pizza, what do you say?"

Oh what joy it would be to be the burdensome third wheel. To watch the two express their fondness of each other as she merely sat there wishing a bolt of lightning would strike her and hopefully kill her sounded so great. Max scoffed at the thought. Sticking her hand inside a jar filled with acid and barbed wire seemed less painful.

Retrieving her books and placing them into the locker, Max replied without much thought. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to be the third wheel." As soon as the words left her mouth, the teen realized her mistake and instantly regretted replying at all. Her eyes widened in horror. Had she really- shit!

She turned to them, catching their shocked expressions. "Uh-" she stuttered. "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on your private time." Ugh, just go! Her mind screamed at her to run away, which is exactly what she did. Slamming her locker closed, Max rushed off.

Howard Groote gave a grunt as the rushing girl bumped him rather harshly on her retreat. What the flack? He turned expecting Max to stop, growing confused as she disappeared down a corner. "Max?" He then turned toward Terry and Dana. "What's wrong with Max?"

The still confused Dana shook her head slowly. "I don't know." She sighed, growing slightly angry. Yes, she and Max were friends, but the pink haired teen's response had been uncalled for. She had only invited her on Terry's request. She was only trying to be nice. If Max preferred to be pessimistic then so be it. Good riddance.

Noticing her boyfriend's silence, she looked to him, catching the worried look on his face. Without a word, Terry moved to follow her but stopped as a hand held him back. "Where are you going?" Dana questioned. Terry looked to her. "I have to go see if Max is okay. She's acting really strange." Dana raised a brow. "You're just going to leave me?" Terry furrowed his brows. "Dana, she's my best friend. I have to know if she's okay."

"I'm your girlfriend Terry."

Wanting to avoid another fight, Terry simply sighed. It seems he'll have to check on Max during his patrol.

**Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bitten

**I'd like to thank you all for your support and really just for giving this story a chance, I know how hard it is to get into a story when the characters are completely out of character, but as I said earlier, it's needed for this fic to work. Please continue reading and giving your support and criticisms, it only helps a mediocre writer to become better. Here's the second installment to Bitten, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Untouched sat a bowl of spicy chili. Dana looked upon it, her appetite long gone for her stomach churned with the uneasiness of what she could only place as guilt and shame. Her mind was on Max and how strange she had been acting. How could she have been so selfish, towards Max of all people?

She should've cancelled the date. They were friends. She should have called off the date and gone after her, check if she was alright. A friend would have done just that. Yet she hadn't. Max was someone she cared for. A friend does not abandon someone they care for. A friend does not put themselves before others, specifically during their time of need. A friend does not speak foul words or think lewd thoughts of those they call friends. Yet she had done it, she had done it all.

Dana was never one to do something as ill will as that, it was unlike her, but today for Valentine's Day, she had. She had chosen herself over her friend and had even gone as far as to think of her in a squalor manner. But… had it been wrong? Had it been wrong for the young girl to think of herself for one day; to want to be with her boyfriend? One she seldom saw let alone spent time with?

Dana looked across the table, taking in the concerned expression still etched on Terry's face. The teen had been quiet since Max's departure. Oh the anxiety the poor boy must be feeling, the eagerness, to talk to Max and figure out what was going on. Hardly a surprise, he and Max were like two peas in a pod, a side of the same coin.

To put him through this, having him sick with worry, Dana may as well consider herself a cruel person, and that was definitely something she didn't consider herself to be. She closed her eyes as a wave of discontent flowed through her. This date had been a mistake. It seemed it was time to call it off. Releasing a small sigh, Dana opened her eyes and spoke. "Terry."

At having the silence broken, Terry glanced up to the girl but said nothing as he waited for her. Giving a sympathetic look, Dana offered a small remorseful smile, "I'm sorry." There was no need for her to clarify why she had apologized; Terry knew exactly what she meant. He remained silent as she continued. "I just wanted to spend time with you today. I know it doesn't excuse my behavior earlier but-"

"I know" Terry interjected. The concern, the worry, on his face eased a tad bit. "It's okay." Dana stood. "I want to apologize to her. Think she'll be home?" Terry stood and followed after her. "I hope so."

O-O-O

For the fifth time, Terry pressed the buzzer, giving a weary sigh upon no answer. Where was she? He tried the phone yet again; Still no answer. Why was she not answering? Was she alright? He tried the buzzer yet again. Could she be asleep…? Maybe in the shower…?

Another failed ring and the male began to pace, giving a frustrated sigh as he dialed her again. "Come on Max." Dana stood in silence, watching him with scrutinizing eyes. This was a new side of Terry. She had never seen him this apprehensive before. It was so… unsettling.

To calm him, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Terry. Maybe she's not home." Terry shook his head, "It's not like her not to answer or return my calls, regardless if she's home or not." He tried the buzzer one last time, giving a defeated sigh when it again went unanswered. He sat upon the first step of the stoop to the apartment complex. Where could she be? Was she okay? His mind ran and ran, never letting up the number of things that could have possibly happened, the number of enemies who could have harmed her. Thinking on it, it took all of his will not to suit up and search the city.

Sitting beside him, Dana wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I'm sure she's fine." Her voice was soft almost soothing. "She's fine." After seconds of silence she gave a light chuckle. "It's Max. She knows how to defend herself." Even saying those words, deep down Dana was just as worried as Terry. Her choice of playing the casual role was simply because Terry needed it. Someone had to keep calm for him.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Terry, have you tried calling Brie?" Terry sighed, annoyed with himself for never thinking of calling her sister. There always was the chance the two were together. Dialing the number, Terry shook his head, scolding himself on how incredibly clouded his mind had been with worry. But this was Max, why wouldn't he worry? It was _Max_….

Soon on the line came the feminine voice of the petite girl he had met only a few times, "Hello?" His heart jumped. Finally an answer! "Hey Brie" he cleared his throat. "It's Terry McGinnis." The silence on the other end remained for only a few seconds as recognition came over, "Oh, Terry. Hey, what's up?"

She laughed as another voice, one he didn't quite recognize, sounded in the background. Clearly she wasn't alone. "I was wondering if Max was with you." Terry said. Please, let her be with you, he mused.

"Yeah, I brought her along with my boyfriend and me so she wouldn't be alone for today. She's here somewhere."

Terry's knees grew weak at the relief he felt flow through him. She was okay. She was alright. "Max left her phone at home. Did you want to talk to her?" Brie asked. Of course he wanted to talk to her. Did she even have to ask?

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, thanks."

"Alright, hold on. Let me find her."

Noises of chatter replaced Brie's voice. Terry assumed the two sisters were someplace crowded and Max had wandered off. His assumptions proved right as he heard Brie shout.

"Max!"

"What?!"

"Terry's on the phone for you."

"Take a message."

"Max, come on. He sounds worried."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"Tell him yourself."

"I don't want to talk to him Brie. Just leave me alone."

"Max-"

"I'll call him later; I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Max, wait. Max!"

A sigh sounded and soon came Brie's disgruntled voice. "I'm sorry Terry. Max is-"

"It's fine. I… kind of heard it all" Terry interjected. His voice was steady but inside was a different story, he was hurting. Brie was silent a few mere seconds before replying. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. She's been acting a bit strange lately." This caught the male's interest and attention. "Enlighten me."

"Well… she's been really… sad lately. I know it's probably partially my fault since I'm never home, and I wish I could take time off work but… ugh, it's just hard, you know? Anyway, the few times I do see her, she's always moping around the apartment. It's so unlike her. I'm worried, I think she's depressed or something."

Depressed? Max? That was… impossible. She was so high spirited, always had a smile on her face. The last time Terry had seen tears in her eyes was the time he had found her after she had been attacked by Curare. Thinking on it, it seemed so long ago.

"I'll talk to her" Terry said. Brie scoffed. "Good luck. That girl is as stubborn as a mule, gets it from our dad." Boy was she. "I know she is" Terry replied. Silence lapsed before Brie sighed. "I hope she'll be okay." The teen raised a brow, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's gone, just took off. Didn't say where she was going. I normally wouldn't worry too much because that's just her, but there's recently been a report on the news of animal mauling's all over the city, even the woods." It hadn't yet been confirmed what exactly was doing all of the mauling's. Each night on patrol, Terry would find more and more carcasses indicating _something_ was out there.

The once forgotten worry returned. "I'll find her, don't worry" Terry said. Nothing would stop him. He said his goodbyes and hung up, looking up to Dana who had been silent the entire time. "Well?" she questioned. The male slid his phone into his jacket pocket. "She was with her sister."

"Was?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, but she left. Brie says she' depressed."

"Depressed? But she's never shown any signs?"

"Maybe she's been hiding them."

"Let's go look for her."

Terry caught Dana's arm. "It's getting late. I should take you home." Dana gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding?"

"Do you want your dad to murder me? Look, I'll find her and bring her home, maybe even get her to talk on what's bothering her, after I take you home."

Dana sighed. She hated the idea of him going alone. She hated the fact Max was out there all by herself. But she was on curfew. Slag! She gave a reluctant sigh, nodding, "Alright. Call me as soon as you find her. I need to give her a piece of my mind."

Terry gave a small chuckle, lips curling into a small smile, "Will do."

**Feedback?**


End file.
